Fairytale
by Catspee
Summary: Monica and Max... meet Toan, and must embrace a journey...
1. At the beginning

Fairytale

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud... 1 and 2...

Chapter 1

A dark night in Palm Brinks. Light of the moon gazed upon the town... only one moon.

Two youngsters were walking towards one of the big houses in the town... or rather, the richest.

"Max... I was thinking about earlier today... what we fought," said Monica.

"What is it?" asked Max, he looked at the bright yellow moon.

"...Before I was born, my father told me that my mom almost died once whenhe wasgoing to be assasinated... and told my father when she came back, a boy revived her, and told her of a journey of rebuilding a world... and..."

"Sounds a little like what happened with ours..."

"A few researchers in my time found a book in a cave. They read the book, and it toldthem of a great fairytale... I was one of those who read it. Just right after when we defeated...Dark Element, or whatever it was. The hero of the book... had an atlamillia..." Monica looked down onto the ground, just a few feet away from the door to inside.

Max blinked at her.

"No way... so what was it about?"

"About a boy... who had to rebuild West Terra becauseof the Dark Genie... destoryed it, but he didn't really, because later in the book, it was just a rat who went into an urn where the moon people orginally sealed the Dark Genie... who came from my father, but then destoryed by the boy... a hero, who live in a world of two moons..."

"Wait... two moons? What the? We nearly died trying to stop Dark Element, and all that happens is that another moon pops up out of nowhere? I believe this book you talk about is crazy! It can't be true... it just hurts..."

"I know Max... but..."

"Just tell me, who was the hero of the atlamillia?"

"His name was..."

---

Toan ran into the festival, with his cat, Xiao. Home sweet home, he was finally...

But the funny thing to Toan is, they didn't remember a thing, and it was all back to the day where his adventure began, where Xiao was now a cat...

But surely, Toan would always remember his adventure...

Villagers all over Norune danced around the fire, with music, dancing, and laughing. It surely was a great time of year...

And surely while they were dancing, a winged beast came flying to them. People cheered, waved, and smiled.

"Another year for Norune, isn't it?" asked Dran. A few nodded. "Well... Toan, how are you?" Toan nodded.

"Okay... I'll be going then, take care everyone..." Dran then flew off into the night sky, and a few of his feathers fell on the ground. Toan quickly rushed to one, and picked it up. During his adventure, he had realized the importance of Dran's feathers in dungeons.

After Toan picked it up, he smiled once more...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Strange Things

Fairy Tale

Chapter 2

Toan looked at the dark night sky as everyone in the village headed towards their homes. The stars twinkled and the moon shined like a lamp in the dark, while crickets croaked. He looked at the moon at a river near the Windmill.

'Something's wrong,' he thought. There was one moon, he quickly looked back at the sky… and it was still one moon.

Toan then looked at his Drans Feather once more, as he then started to glow white. He quickly, with Xiao barely keeping up with him rushed towards his way home.

Max opened eyes as the church bells ringed…

Ding…. Dong…

He groaned and got out of his bed. Max quickly went over to his closet, and pulled out of Demin Overalls, and slowly pulled them on as slow as a turtle. When he placed his Posh Outfit on his bed, he then remembered he had more time to sleep.

"I am such an idiot," groaned Max, and he slapped his face. "Oh well, I'll just get some breakfast…"

Before he went out the door, he winked at his fish tank that had 6 fish looming around it.

"I just love Finny Frenzies…. One more day to go," said Max, and went out the door.

Monica dragged her feet around the Zelmite Mines, dragging her new sword, The Island King around. She wore her pumpkin shorts.

"My god this is such an ugly sword," she said, as she then slashed at a rather big rat, and it died. "I wonder what time it is…" Monica then pulled out Escape Powder, and disappeared in a glow.

Toan groaned, his lamb was giving birth, he looked at his mother.

"Just a few more weeks and we'll get to kill her," said Renee.

Toan just gave a smile, picked up Xiao and gave her a little hug, then put her back on the ground who then gave a meow.

Toan rushed onto the fields of the afternoon sun, he ran to Paige.

"Hi Toan," said Paige.

Toan waved.

"Nice day today, isn't it? Just like always."

Toan nodded

'When I think about it really, my adventure was more fun…'

"Hey Toan, wanna go hang out outside of town?" asked Paige.

Toan nodded. "But... why?"

"We walk around town too much... let's go exploring to see what's outside," said Paige.

'Hmmm... I know she's up to something. Maybe she'll make a move on me, I should see about this... wow... that's unlike me at all,' thought Toan, he then followed Paige out of town.

"Let go, drop in, oh well well what you waiting for...it's all alright'cuzthat's beauty and..."sung Monica as she and Max walked towards the bar.

"Monica? What are you singing?" asked Max.

"Ah nothing, well let's go to the bar,I'll race you," saidMonica.

"Um... okay," said Max, as the two then ran towards the bar as day broke and dawn arose...

And then, seconds of mph of 18 both Max and Monica slammed onto the bar door, and backed off.the door as an old man with tanned troushers, brown shoes and a white shirt opened the door.

"Ahhh what's the big racket 'ya kids! Yer' not supposed to even be here! Yaa!" The man then slammed the door shut.

"Old people. So irritating," said Max.

"As I said before, Maximilian, you'd make a great poet one day," said Monica. "I image you, running like you did before but fast... being chased by rabid fangirls and boys asking you for your autograph."

"The thought scares me," said Max, he then opened the door, left it open for Monica, and they went straight over to the car.

Monica slammed her hands on the desk in front of the bartender.

"I'm here about the portal," said Monica.

"Portal... what? I thought you said we went here to harrass all the people here and play on the piano..."

"But it's too far!"

"We can get there. Just where the hell is it?"

"He told me not to..."

Monica then unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the Bartender.

"Look, dammit... there's this book WE HAVE to get into and see. The prophecy, remember?"

"MONICA! You're starting to get crazy over here! And what's prophecy... I know about the book... but... ahhhh why the hell doesn't anyone tell me anything?" asked Max.

The old man from before, drunk got up.

"Wunt me to take care of dam?" he asked.

"Yes," answered the bartender urgently.

"I AM DA CONTEH EMBRACE JUR SHELVES!" the drunken man screamed and threw a bottle of wine at them.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Max as he ran out of the Bar, followed by Monica, and went rushing towards Maximilan's house.

End of Chapter 2


	3. A weird creature

Fairytale

(Is trying to make longer chapters, oh and Monica did sing something from Frou Frou.)

Chapter 3

"Just where is IT?" asked Monica as she looked all over her room. Max walked in, wondering what she looking for.

"What are you looking for?" asked Max.

"My panther suit," answered Monica. "Incase when we go to a beach while on our journey."

"You have your leotard, c'mon let's go that suit can get boys thinking very naughty thoughts," stated Max as he held Monica. Monica had a weird look on her face.

"Oh all right... bye panther suit," said Monica she gave a salute to that bikini. The two then left the house and took the train to Sindain. As they rode the Train, they heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Monica.

"I'll go check it out," said Max. He got up his seat and ran towards the train conducting room.

* * *

As Toan wandered through the dungeon of Divine Beast Cave with Xiao, he heard a great mighty roar, and behind him was a creature like none before he has faced.

It wasgigantic scaly green lizard like thing, with a long tongue and with wings. It soon went up in the air and started breathing fire on the two adventures.

Xiao ran behind Toan, clutching his legs with her nails.

Toan looked at the beast with wild fear pounding in his heart. What the hell was that thing? The thought raced through his body, his soul, and heart. He then shook his head out it. Fear would not help him win this battle.

The noise was heard again, and the same creature was behind me. Toan then decided the only way out was to flee, because he did not knew how to fight these monsters while standing still with his dagger in his hand and Xiao clutching on to him. Toan then grabbed an escape powder, and poofed out of there while loosing half his gil.

* * *

Monica looked out the window, she saw the same scaly lizard Toan had faced earlier before. She got up, and backed away from the window clutching her hand. Its tongue licked the window of the train Monica was looking through.

"How gross," said Monica. "Ew..." She then backed away and followed the trail that Max had went, wanting to tell him about what just happened.

* * *

When Toan left the dungeon, he saw a book in front of him and the Divine Beast Cave Entrance.

'_Huh_?' Toan thought to himself, he let go of Xiao and picked up the old brown dusty book. Toan then opened it, and saw a picture of none other than himself. Toan looked more deeply into the book, and went through page by page with pictures similiar to sights he had seen.

'_Strange_,' he thought. Toan then placed the book in his pouch, and made his way home.

* * *

"Max!" exclaimed Monica as she went into the room, huffing and puffing. "There's this weird creature outside!"

"I know," said Max as he opened the train door. "We're going to fight it."

"What?" asked Monica.

Cedric walked up to her. "Obviously this creature may stop the train."

"Oh, yeah. That could happen," said Monica.

"Well, let's go," Max then said. He closed the train door and started going up the ladder; Monica followed him.

"I placed bombs up on top of the train for you two," Cedric said as he waved good bye to them."Good luck!"

"Or break a leg," muttered Monica as the two went outside.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Pondering

**Chapter 4**

The air was moving fast around Max and Monica as they were up on the train. Max's hat flew off from the force of the wind but Max quickly grabbed it and tucked it in his pouch as quick as he can while staying close to the door that led into the train. He and Monica had to be careful walking up on top of the train for if they fell off it would be fateful.

Meanwhile, Monica slowly walked over to where the bombs were that were 2 feet away from where Max was was. When Monica was close enough to the bombs were she just had to bend down and she could touch them, she looked around for the weird creature.

"Where is it?" asked Monica as she looked behind at Max who was slowly approaching her. Suddenly, they heard a huge roar coming near and then in front of them were the large scaly lizard monster they had looked for before.

With it so close, they had a better view of it. It had large eyes with where white is for humans, there is black and for our normal colors it had a green eye that seemed glowing at the edges with no black pupil at all. The scales on it were more visible. They also noticed its claws had big silver nails. They looked at the big transparent like water wings it had.

Then, it opened its mouth and what they saw a slimy fire glowing tongue. The two teenagers looked at this with eyes wide open. Monica spoke first.

"Ew, ew, and ew," said Monica as she pointed at it. She quickly bend down grabbed the bombs but when she got up she saw the monster staring at her very close with its tongue 2 inches away from her. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she turned around and fell down on the train holding the bombs out for Max who grabbed them.

"Monica, calm down," said Max. Monica nodded, and got up and stood next to him. "For a monster, it sure is not attacking us and… why didn't tell me the monster was close to me!"

"I thought you knew," Max replied.

"Whatever," Monica said. Suddenly, the monster opened its mouth wide and a fire ball was forming at its throat.

Max quickly got an idea. He turned around and opened the door, while shouting as loud as he can.

"STOP THE TRAIN!"

He then turned around, and threw the bombs into the monster's throat. Monica and Max then went inside the train, and closed the train doors as they fell down. The monster then fell off the train and just as it was about use its wings to fly, it exploded and loudly leaving blood on the train and on the trees and plants of the forest.

Meanwhile, Monica and Max slowly got up.

"Damn," was the only thing Monica could say.

"Damn indeed, that was very close," said Max.

"Well, that monster needs a name. What should we call it?" asked Monica.

"I dunno…"

"Max, you're an inventor, think of something."

"Why don't you think of something?"

"I saved yours and my butt, you think of the name."

"Fine then, it shall be called Lizard of Fire and Weird, or LFW. Maybe lofaw," Monica said while looking at space.

"Find, lofaw it shall be until I suddenly get more creative because right now, I want a hug," said Max. Monica then hugged Max, and quickly let go and went down on the ladder.

"Yay," Max sarcastically said. He then went down the ladder as well.

Cedric then started the train, and looked at Max.

"Geez, did you have to do that to stop the monster or now the so called lofaw?" asked Cedric. "I nearly got an injury stopping the train."

"Oh, sorry," said Max. "But it was about to fire a fire ball at us, and I had bombs in my hand so I had to do something or be burnt to crisp."

Cedric sighed. "Well…. I guess I can forgive you."

Toan was on top of his bed; with the book he found earlier on his pillow. Xiao was curled up beside him. He was reading the book, with a weird feeling inside of him. His hat and his shoes were off as he was on his bed comfortably.

This book told of his adventure of rebuilding this part of the world and stopping the Dark Genie. There was Seda, the General, the Fairy King, and everyone he had met in his journey. They were there too. Just who was this person who wrote this book, and how did that person know nearly everything about his journey?

Toan placed the book aside, and rested his head on the pillow. He tried to think of who could of written this, and so fast. '_Was it the Fairy King? The Fairy King did keep an eye on him a lot. Yes, it probably was, and as a fairy king he probably could have made that book so easily and fast. He probably made it so everyone could know of what a great guy I am rebuilding the world everyone forgot about. Except me, although from it I got Xiao, perhaps she and I are the only ones that remember_.'

"Toan, dinner's ready," said his mother, Renee, who interrupted Toan's pondering. Toan quickly put the book under his bed, and walked downstairs as Xiao followed him.

"She's a cute cat. What's her name?" asked Renee.

"Xiao," Toan said. He realized it was the first time he talked in a while, especially to his mom. The small cat walked around in circles around Toan, and then to Renee.

"Aww… it was thoughtful for you to bring something so cute in this household. It's been a while there's been something little in this house for me to take care of," said Renee as she admired the cat.

Toan looked on the floor silently, he thought about his father who he had guessed was at Muska Racka a while ago. His name was Aga, Toan believed.

"Mom, where did dad go?" asked Toan.

"He went to this place, he didn't tell me where but far from here," said Renee.

"Are you sure? And was his name Aga?" asked Toan. "My memory is getting foggy."

'_What a lie_,' Toan thought.

"Yes, his name was Aga, or so the people of Norune and many places else were called him. Toan, let's not talk about it. I miss him," said Renee.

"I miss him too," said Toan.

"Well… let's eat dinner," said Renee.

Max looked out the window as he sat on the train. It was raining and he could hear a thunderstorm.

'_I can't believe all that's happened. Before I used to be some kid that worked in Cedric's shop, always questioning my father where my mother is. But now I met Monica, found my mother, restored the future, defeat Emperor Griffin or Dark Element; whatever his name was, saved the world, and I finally got Flotsom away from me along with some other dude, and got some Zelmite. I finally got things I've been wishing for, and now my life feels complete. Now there's new things that await me now, and I know I'll get them,_" Max thought with a smile.

"Max! I have good news," said Monica as she went up to him, and sat next to him.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"I found my panther suit! Woohoo! After all that hard work," said Monica.

"Oh… yay," said Max. Monica gave small mean look on her face, and went off.

"It's not my fault you look sexy with it on," muttered Max. '_Then again, it probably might become useful one day_.'

End of Chapter 4


End file.
